The Lines In Between
by Romafille
Summary: She came from crime , and no matter how much she tried to escape her reality and Horrors from her past ..It is Join or Die . Warning ..Very Mature content , eventual smut , Dark and Twisted ..just what the good Doctor Perscribed


Dr. Jonathan Crane sat across from Gotham's top dog Carmine Falcone whilst he conversed with a few of his greasy business partners along with crooked cops and lawyers. They all laughed at every joke he made to please the man that held their lifespan within his iron grip. He remained silent until called upon gingerly sipping the strong Scottish Whiskey out of a crystal wear rock glass. Every once in a while he would shift impatiently in his seat and adjust his square framed glasses with a huff that went unnoticed by the crime lord .

After what seemed like decades of waiting the sketchy Italian cleared his throat and wiped the access marinara from his ageing mouth .

"So what is the diagnosis doc?"

Dr. Crane gritted his teeth at the informality. _Relax Jonny boy there is no need to give ourselves away too soon_. Jonny boy cleared his throat and straightened the jacket to his well tailored grey suit .

"It is very difficult to find willing parties that want to participate." He stated plainly keeping his composure.

Falcone paused before speaking and took a deliberate long guzzle of the amber ale in front of him .

"I have a little treat on the way just for you. "

He paused his speech yet again.

As much as the good Doctor hated the personally dubbed inferior man he found it respectable that even Carmine Falcone realized the importance of suspense. However, one thing he did not understand was that complete order and dominance could only be achieved through chaos and _fear._

The grossly overweight man wiped his clean shaven mug with the sleeve of his suit jacket. Jonathan was no saint but he understood the idea of table etiquette and was slightly sickened by the act.

"A chemistry specialist,all the way from Columbia."He chortled like a pleased pig rolling in its own shit.

There was a crash followed by a loud lashing sound as a large open hand smacked against a cheek. Ears became perked at every booth listening to the sound of sweetly devious feminine laughter.

Two burly men in tacky Armani knockoff suits carried the struggling young woman. Crane turned around to see for himself where all this ruckus was coming from and god was he happy he did.

She was a beautiful woman, the most stunning he had ever laid eyes on. Her body was a marvel in itself with a womanly hourglass form and long sun kissed legs that peaked out from the black dishevelled mini dress that clung to every curve. His eyes moved up towards her face and despite her current state she was flushed with innocence. Big brown eyes and full rounded rosy lips graced a flawless olive complexion. _An Easy Fuck. She'd love a good beating. _

He did not know of the woman or why she was here but it became evident that something had been slipped into her system. The girl was reacting almost mechanically to the pain the two henchmen were unleashing upon her and with each struggle a harsh slap would be administered and followed closely by a mocking snicker. The young lady basked in the pain, it thrilled her to her very core to be handled roughly. She moaned out loud when the taller of the two men frustrated by her struggle yanked on a chuck of the long espresso waves that cascaded down her back.

"Enough!" Falcone blurted out, angered by the girls defiance.

Something in her mind clicked as her demeanour changed at the sound of the brutal Italians booming voice. She looked like a frightened teenager that had just been caught giving head a boy in her room. The sugary innocent expression excited both Crane and the _madman _he let willingly inhabit his brain. _She's gonna be fun to play with. _The deep sinister voice cackled inside of his head._ She will bend to us Jonny boy, she will beg for us, plead for us. I wanna play with her now, don't you?_ He shook his head. This was no time for Scarecrow to rear his _Free Wheeling _self, he had no supplies with him to make it real.

His deep steely eyes became fixated on the girl once more. He observed her silently as she licked her bottom lip to clean a small cut. One of the men forced her into the seat beside him and she was completely unaware of his presence. Her scent was overwhelming as the mixture of blood and Givanchy mingled with fear and loss. She was intoxicating his senses.

"What the fuck did you give her?" Falcone questioned.

"Nothing boss. We found her like this." The Bigger one answered truthfully .

Not 20 minutes ago they found her in an inner city nightclub putting on a delightful show for the crowd that had formed around the speaker she writhed on. She looked like a feral creature, writhing and unaware of any attentions on her.

Falcone looked her directly in the eyes trying to exert dominance.

"What did you take?"

"Nardil goes well with Whiskey." She replied sending a wink towards the impatient Italian.

Dr. Crane quirked a brow at her answer. Why was this woman popping Phenelzine? By first glance she did not seem like the type to be suffering from PTS but, even the most skilled psychiatrists found it hard to tell.

"I thought you were strong enough to deal with your issues."

"A little kick never hurt anybody." she replied .

"Sometimes you have to numb the _Demons ._Yet , I find myself sitting in front of you. What the fuck do you want? "Her voice was shaky.

"Can we get you a drink?Still drinking whiskey of course. You hit 14 and even your dear old daddy couldn't keep your hands off it. But then again dead men can't reach." He provoked her.

She glared at Falcone.

"I don't want anything from you."She stated simply.

Attempting to hold what ground she had left and to keep the room from spinning she continued to glare. Despite her attempts, Crane could still feel the cold presence of fear emitted from her body.

"Well little darling you see I need something from you and there ain't no room for objections." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your uncle sold you off and for a hefty price too. I always assumed he thought much less of you."

"No."It was almost a whisper of disbelief.

"I'm afraid so doll. Let me introduce you to your new boss." Falcone paused

He stood up and lumbered his way to where she sat . He grabbed her shoulders roughly, lifting her to face a now standing Dr. Crane.

"This is Dr. Jonathan Crane. Doc this is Veda Alvaro."

A cold firm grip slipped forward taking control of her unsteady right hand . She peered up through thick dark lashes and was completely enthralled by this man. His piercing glacial blue eyes were fixated on her , breaking her down bit by bit was a means for establishing status within the first few seconds. Veda was caught in a trance and unable to be swayed even by the alarm bells surging through her conscious.

He was thrilling, Frightening, and perfectly sculpted in her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Veda."

His voice was deep, smooth and full of purpose. She didn't reply and remained speechless under his gaze.

"This man owns you now Veda. Don't fall out of line cause he will kill you."

Crane adjusted his glasses and smiled wickedly at the bewildered beauty. _We are going to have so much fun with this one. _

"She's all yours doc."

Falcone threw her down roughly at Jonathan's feet. She winced and clung onto her wrist that cracked slightly on impact with the cold tiled floor.

The larger of the two men that had carried her in picked her up roughly and tossed her body over his shoulder and carried her outside to where a black Lincoln waited idled on the street. Jonathan opened the door and she was carelessly tossed against the black leather interior.

" She's your fucking problem now."

He nodded following suit into the backseat.

Veda had yet to speak with him though, a silent woman was never a bad thing. _Silent and Obedient, I think I love this bitch._

Reaching into his suitcase he pulled out a syringe along with a small vile and smiled at her sudden jump .

" Your going to have to trust me . This will help you sleep it all off."

Sleep was the last thing she wanted. The night terrors clouded her mind making her less than normal life unbearable without the help of meds .Veda didn't know whether or not she could trust this man but she was not offered any other options. She was born into a world of crime and destruction. A deal between powerful men was a deal nonetheless besides, she was never really skilled at controlling her own life. She nodded helplessly and moved closer to this strange and beautiful man.

Dr. Crane plunged the device into the thick liquid filling it to the brim with a light sedative anything heavier would stop her young heart. Her soft brown eyes balanced the depth and darkness of his own and before her inevitable plunge into complete darkness she never took them off of him.

He smirked as he applied pressure to her forearm.

"Your going to feel a slight pinch."

She hissed lightly as the needle pierced her soft skin. Her eyes glazed over before closing shut and falling limply into Jonathan.

_She's out. Time to have some fun. _

He ignored the voice inside his head . Scarecrow was no patient man and neither was the good doctor but he would prefer if this young woman was fully conscious before playing games.


End file.
